Meteos in 3D
Meteos in 3D is a game that will be released in Spring 2012 for the Nintendo eShop with 3 files, for $5.99. In Straight Star Trip, an example of an order would be Lumious > Thirnova > Grannest > Mekks > Gravitas > Darthvega > Meteo.﻿ Planets There are 30 planets in Meteos Mania, and from all are unlockable (Besides the starting planets). Starting Planets *Geolyte (Availible from the start!) *Oleana (Availible from the start!) *Anasaze (Availible from the start!) *Firim (Availible from the start!) *Lumious (Availible from the start!) Level 2 Planets *Thirnova (Complete 100-Meteo Wars in fifteen planets, or do 20 Simple Matches.) *Dejeh (Play for a minute, or do 30 Simple Matches.) *Starrii (Score 1,450,000 points combined from all planet scores in Deluge Mode, or do 50 Simple Matches.) *Bavoom (Complete the 1000-Meteo War in one planet, or do 70 Simple Matches.) *Brabbit (Complete the 1000-Meteo War in three planets, or do 80 Simple Matches.) Casual Planets *Grannest (Complete Mission Mode on any difficulty, or do 90 Simple Matches.) *Lastar (Send the demo to a person, or do 100 Simple Matches.) *Hevendor (Complete the 500-Meteo War in one planet, or do 120 Simple Matches.) *Layazero (Complete the 5:00 Time War in ten planets, or do 150 Simple Matches.) *Hotted (Complete the 100-Meteo War in five planets, or do 180 Simple Matches.) Water Planets *Boggob (Complete the 100-Meteo War in four planets, or do 200 Simple Matches.) *Vubble (Get all endings for the Branch Type of Mission Mode, or do 210 Simple Matches.) *Florias (Score 50000 points in ten planets in Deluge Mode, or do 240 Simple Matches.) *Wuud (Complete the 200-Meteo War in one planet, or do 250 Simple Matches.) *Mekks (Score 100000 points in one planet in Deluge Mode, or do 270 Simple Matches.) Plaque Planets *Cavious (Clear the screen of meteos 20 times lifetime, or do 280 Simple Matches.) *Gravitas (Send 200 burnt meteos lifetime, or do 300 Simple Matches.) *Gigagush (Score 330,000 points combinded with Water Planets, or do 320 Simple Matches.) *Forte (Score 370,000 points combinded with Starting Planets, or do 360 Simple Matches.) *Suburbion (Score 380,000 points combinded with Level 2 Planets, or do 400 Simple Matches.) Final Line Planets *Megadom (Score 320,000 points combinded with Casual Planets, or do 420 Simple Matches.) *Darthvega (Score 320,000 points combinded with Plaque Planets, or do 450 Simple Matches.) *Arod (Launch 120,000 meteos lifetime, or do 480 Simple Matches.) *Ranbarumba (Complete the 100-Meteo War in 28 planets, or do 500 Simple Matches.) *Meteo (Score 310,000 points combinded with Final Line Planets, or do 600 Simple Matches.) Branch Route Level 1 *Geolyte Level 2 *Anasaze *Oleana Level 3 *Firim *Lumious *Bavoom Level 4 *Brabbit *Hotted *Dejeh *Starrii Level 5 *Grannest﻿ *Hevendor *Thirnova *Lastar *Boggob Level 6 *Wuud *Vubble *Florias *Cavious *Mekks *Gigagush Level 7 *Gravitas *Gigagush *Forte *Suburbion *Megadom *Darthvega *Arod Level 8 *Ranbarumba (7x) Level 9 *Gravitas Meteo - Passed Gravity *Gigagush Meteo - Flame Aliens *Forte Meteo - Crack Escaped *Suburbion Meteo - New Krypton *Megadom Meteo - The Rings *Darthvega Meteo - Killer Planet *Arod Meteo - Medical Ignition List of Meteos and Surveys by Planet *VR - Very Rare *S - Secret More *Meteos in 3D/Challenges *Meteos in 3D/Fusion *Meteos in 3D/Puzzle Mode *Meteos in 3D/Ghosts﻿